James Storm and Jeff Hardy
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Stupid title. If you can think of a better one, message me. Jeff and James are together. They both have the ability to regenerate, and James and Bobby have the ability to deal with all of the Superstars' medical issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I got the idea for this story from a dream that I had, so this story is loosely based on the dream.**

**1/26/2011 11:10 PM**

"Baby." I mumble.

"Yeah." James says.

"Can…can you get me some Ibuprofen please?" I ask James.

"Sure. Where do you hurt?" James asks me.

"My back and my right knee." I say.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" James asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok. Take off all of your ring gear and lay face down on the medical bed." James says as he points to the medical bed. Every Superstar in TNA has the ability to regenerate; but it takes eight hours for major injuries to heal, and if we get hurt, either James or Bobby will take care of us. **(A.N. The wrestlers do get sore after their matches.)** James and Bobby know everything there is to know about injuries and illnesses. When all of us got the ability to regenerate, the company gave James and Bobby a shot, and the shot gave them both the ability to take care of all of us. **(A.N. I know this sound stupid; but I did have a dream about this, well kind of.) **After taking off my ring gear, I walk over to the medical bed and lay face down on it. A couple of minutes later…

"Lift your head and open your mouth please." James says. I lift my head and open my mouth. James puts two pills into my mouth and then puts a cup of water to my lips and I take a drink of the water and swallow the pills.

"Good boy." James says as he bends down and gives me a kiss.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too. By the way, I gave you Vicodin instead of Ibuprofen." James says. **(A.N. When James and Bobby got the ability to take care of everyone, the FDA also gave them permission to give the Superstars pain killers and other medications. Once again, this is all from a crazy ass dream that I had. Ok, so it's loosely based off of a dream that I had.)**

"Mmmmm, thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." James says. A couple of minutes later…

"Alright baby. I'm gonna start on the massage now, ok?" James asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. James pours some lotion onto my back, arms, legs and butt and starts massaging me.

"Mmmmm, feels good baby." I say.

"Good." James says as he presses down on my back a little bit harder and I wince.

"Ow." I mumble.

"Sorry." James says as he gives me a kiss on the back of my neck.

"I'm thinking about getting another tattoo." I say.

"Really?" James asks me.

"Yeah. I want to get the word creature tattooed on my left calf." I say.

"Creature? Why…oh never mind." James says as he starts to laugh.

"Ooohh." I mumble.

"Did that hurt?" James asks me. I nod my head yes.

"Sorry baby. The Vicodin will take your pain away in a few minutes." James says.

"Ok." I say. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Go to Bobby!" James yells.

"I don't like Bobby!" The person yells.

"Tell him to come in." I say. _It's Mark, aka. Bully Ray._

"Are you sure?" James asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you want me to throw a towel over you?" James asks me.

"No." I say.

"I knew you were gonna say no. I don't even know why I bother asking anymore. Come in!" James yells the last part. The door opens and Mark walks into the room.

"Hey Mark. What can I do for you?" James asks Mark.

"My…my boyfriend and I were having sex and…and the condom broke, so…so I was wondering if you could give me the morning after pill." Mark says.

"Are you serious Mark? That's the fifth broken condom in the last two weeks. Either you tell Scott to take it easier on you, or find a new boyfriend. I got 20 Plan B pills from the pharmacy this month, and you've taken five of them." James says. **(A.N. James and Bobby get the medications from a pharmacy in Orlando.)**

"I'm sorry James. Scott and I like rough sex, and…and sometimes we don't use lube, so that's why the condoms break, or at least I think that's why the condoms break. I don't know." Mark says.

"You should really consider going on the pill again Mark." James says.

"I…I know; but…but Scott doesn't want me to go on the pill again, because the first time I was on it, I experienced mood swings and intense nausea." Mark says.

"Why didn't you tell me that it made you nauseas? I could have gotten you a different brand." James says. **(A.N. Mark told James that he didn't want to take it anymore, he never told him that it made him sick.) **

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry." Mark says as he puts his head down.

"Go ahead and take a Plan B pill out of the little bottle that's in the side pocket of my medical bag." James says.

"O…ok." Mark says. After Mark gets a Plan B pill out of James' bag, he says goodbye to us and leaves.

"I'm not in pain anymore." I say.

"That's good." James says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:45 AM**

After James finished my massage, we showered, got dressed and headed home. Now, we are lying in bed, cuddling.

"I love you baby." I mumble.

"I love you too hon." James says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**This is just a starter chapter for the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter made sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**02/02/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of knocking. I sit up in bed and wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Jeff!" The person yells. _James._

"Jeff!" James yells again.

"I'm coming!" I yell as I get out of bed.

"Ok!" James yells. A few seconds later…I open the door for James and he steps into the room and gives me a kiss. I shut the door and turn towards James. I notice the bag of McDonald's in his hand and I snatch it away from him and start running.

"It's nice to see you too baby." James says. I run over to the little table that's in the corner of the room and sit down. **(A.N. He sits down in a chair that's next to the table. Does that make any sense?)** I place the bag of food on the table in front of me and open it. I take two sausage, egg and cheese McMuffin's, and an order of hash browns out of the bag. A few seconds later…

"I got you some Orange juice and a cup of coffee." James says as he sets the drinks down in front of me.

"Yay…thanks baby." I say as I grab the cup of Orange juice, take the lid off of it, and take a drink. _James usually drinks water or a cup of coffee with breakfast; but there was only two drinks in the little holder._

"What are you going to drink?" I ask James.

"I already drank my coffee, so I'm gonna drink water with breakfast." James says. After getting a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge, he sits down, unwraps his sausage, egg and cheese McMuffin, picks it up and takes a bite. (I took his food out of the bag when he was grabbing a water bottle out of the mini-fridge.)

"Thanks for breakfast baby." I say around a mouth full of food.

"You're welcome. Ooooo, I almost forgot to give you your meds." James says as he sets his sandwich down and stands up. He walks over to his bag, opens the side pocket, and takes out a bottle of birth control pills. James put them in a bottle because it's more convenient to have the pills in a bottle instead of the little wheel thing. He dumps one into his hand and after putting the bottle of pills back into his bag, he walks over to the table, hands me the pill and sits down.

"Thanks baby." I say as I pot the pill into my mouth. With the help of my orange juice, I swallow the pill.

"You're welcome." James says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"When do we have to be at the autograph signing at the comic book store?" I ask James.

"Ah…I think we have to be there at 11:00." James says.

"Ok. Do you think we could go see Big Ben after the autograph signing?" I ask James

"Sure. Maybe we can grab some lunch before going to Big Ben. How does that sound baby?" James asks me.

"Sounds like fun. Can I call Rob and ask him if he AJ want to go with us?" I ask James.

"Sure." James says.

"Ok. I'll call them after we're done eating." I say.

"Ok." James says as he leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

After calling Rob and AJ and asking them if they wanted to go with James and I to Big Ben, (They said yes) James and I showered and got dressed, and now we're cuddling on our bed. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." I say.

"Ok." James says. I get out of bed and make my way to the door. I open the door and I am greeted with the sight of my lovely brother.

"Matty!" I yell as I take a few steps forward and tackle my brother to the ground. He easily flips us over so he's on top. He starts tickling me and I start laughing.

"Stop Matty. You're…gonna…make…me…pee…my…pants." It took me a few seconds; but I finally managed to get the words out. I'm still laughing and wiggling around.

"I'm not stopping until you say the magic word." Matt says as he starts tickling me harder.

"James!" I yell.

"You're on your own Jeff. Now say it. Say it or I keep tickling you until you pee your pants." Matt says as he stops tickling me. I try to put my hands on his shoulders; but he starts tickling me under my arm pits so I put my arms down and start laughing again. He stops tickling me again.

"Say it Jeff." Matt says.

"It." I say. Matt rolls his eyes and starts tickling me again. A few seconds later…

"Stop Matt. Please…Matty…please…stop." It's really fucking hard to talk when you have your big brother tickling you. _Fuck! I can't remember what I'm supposed to say in order to get Matt to stop tickling me. Fuck!_

"Say it!" Matt yells as he starts tickling me a bit harder. I can't hold it in any longer and I start peeing. I'm still laughing and wiggling around. My boxers are getting wet and my sides are starting to hurt. _Fuck. I remember what I'm supposed to say now. _

"Adam…Adam!" I yell. Matt quits tickling me and I put my hands on his shoulders and push him off of me. _Fuck! _My boxers are soaking wet right now and the pee is starting to trickle down my leg. Matt is laughing, and I'm so embarrassed that I start to cry. _Fuck! _I stand up and walk over to Matt and kick his bad knee.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Matt yells as he clenches his injured knee. Matt also has the ability to regenerate, so his knee will be fine in a couple of minutes. Both of Matt's knees are bad, so he stopped wrestling a year ago. After kicking Matt's injured knee again, I run over to the hotel room door and knock on it. A couple of seconds later, the door opens and I push pass James and walk into the room. **(A.N. Matt quit wrestling because his knees hurt him after every match. In the first chapter, I mentioned that the wrestlers get sore after their matches. Cuts take a couple of seconds to heal, and minor aches and pains take a few minutes. James gave Jeff some Vicodin in the last chapter, because Jeff's not good at dealing with pain. I know that Jeff's a crazy ass mother fucker when it comes to pain; but yeah. Anyways I hope this all makes sense to you JadeMK11. Matt's knee will take a couple of minutes to heal.) **

"Pants…my…my pants are wet. Gotta…gotta put on clean ones." I mumble as I start undoing my belt.

"Jeff baby, why are your pants wet? And where's Matt?" James asks me.

"Hall. Don't…don't baby. He'll be ok in a couple of minutes. I…I kicked him in the knee. He…he made me pee my pants and…and I need to change. I…I'm crying." I mumble. I can't stop crying and my sentences don't make any sense.

"Ohhh baby. I'm sorry hon. Do you want me to help you with your pants?" James asks me. I nod my head yes and a few seconds later, James finishes undoing my belt and after unbuttoning my jeans, he pulls the zipper down and pulls my pants down.

"Calm down baby. It's ok. You're ok." James says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Pee…pee." I mumble.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower baby. I'll go get you some clean clothes and check on Matt, ok?" James asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 AM James' P.O.V.**

After checking on Jeff, I set some clean clothes on the bed and now, I am in the hall, checking on Matt.

"You ok buddy?" I ask Matt as I drop to one knee next to him.

"I…I made Jeff cry. I…I didn't mean to. He…he's never cried before. I…why…why did he cry?" Matt asks me.

"He…he peed his pants and he got really embarrassed and when he gets embarrassed, he cries." I say.

"I…I didn't mean to James. I…I'm sorry." Matt says.

"It's ok Matt. You didn't hurt him, he's fine. Ok?" I ask Matt.

"Ok." Matt says. _Matt and Jeff are so much alike, it's scary. _

"Does your knee hurt?" I ask Matt.

"No." Matt mumbles.

"Good. Do you need help standing up?" I ask Matt. Matt shakes his head no.

"Ok." I say as I stand up. After Matt stands up, the both of us walk over to the hotel room door, and after I unlock the door with my key card, I open the door and the both of us walk into the room and the both of us head to the bedroom area. **(A.N. You pretty much know how a hotel room looks. There's the bathroom that's usually close to the front door and then there's a bedroom area. The table is in the corner of the room.) **

"Jeff's still in the shower. Why don't you go ahead and sit down on the spare bed and I'll get you a bottle of water, ok?" I ask Matt.

"Ok." Matt says as he sits down on the spare bed. After getting Matt a bottle of water, I hand it to him and sit down next to him.

**I'm done for the night. There will be more of this chapter tomorrow night. Thanks for reading JadeMK11.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:50 AM Normal P.O.V. **

After I finish showering, I dry myself off, wrap a towel around myself and exit the bathroom and walk into the bedroom area. Matt and James are sitting on the spare bed.  
>"Hey Matt. I'm sorry I kicked you in your bad knee. I…I was mad at you for making me pee my pants; but…but I never should have kicked you in your bad knee, and I'm sorry." I say.<p>

"It's ok Jeff. I forgive you. I'm sorry I made you pee your pants. Maybe next time you'll scream Adam before you start peeing." Matt says.

"I couldn't remember what I was supposed to say Matty. That's why I didn't say Adam until after I peed my pants." I say.

"Oh…ok. Maybe we should think of a new word." Matt says.

"Hmmm, what about banana?" I ask Matt.

"Ok." Matt says.

"You guys are funny." James says.

"We know." Matt and I say in unison.

"How was the flight over here?" I ask Matt. **(A.N. In the last chapter, I failed to mention that Matt came over to join Jeff and James for the week that they're in London. I know TNA is taped; but let's pretend it isn't. Oh, and Jeff was happy to see Matt, because he's Jeff. Does that make sense?)**

"It was boring as fuck. Shawn and I slept for like, eight hours, and when we woke up, we joined the mile high club…" Before Matt can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Again." I say.

"Yeah, anyways, after having sex, we slept for another two hours, and yeah, that's about it." Matt says.

"Sounds like fun. Speaking of Shawn, where is he?" I ask Shawn.

"He's taking a nap. The flight tired the old fart out." Matt says.

"Poor Shawn. James and I have to go to an autograph signing in a couple of hours, and after we're done at the autograph signing, we're gonna go to Big Ben with Rob and AJ. Do you want to come with us?" I ask Matt.

"Ah…sure. What time?" Matt asks me.

"That's a good question. Ah…can you and Shawn meat Rob, AJ, James and I in the lobby at 12:15?" I ask Matt.

"Sure. I'm gonna go back to my room and take a nap. The long flight over here tired this old fart out." Matt says as he gestures to himself and stands up.

"You're not old Matty. You're only three years older than me." I say.

"Yeah, well I feel old." Matt says as we share a laugh.

"I love you Jeff, and I'll see you in a couple of hours, ok?" Matt asks me.

"Ok Matty. I love you too." I say as I hug Matt.

"Bye James. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Matt says.

"Bye Matt." James says. Matt starts walking towards the door and a couple of seconds later, the sound of the door closing can be heard. I

"I love you baby." James says.

"I love you too hon." I say as I take my towel off, turn around, and shake my ass at James. James slaps me on the ass and I yelp.

"Do…do it again." I mumble. James slaps me on the ass again and I moan.

"I love your ass baby." James says as he kisses the right cheek and then the left cheek.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Turn around and start stroking yourself." James says. I turn around and reach down to my cock, wrap my hand around it and start stroking myself.

"Wait…stop." James says.

"What? Why?" I ask as I quit stroking myself.

"I wanna do it." James says.

"Mmmmmm ok." I say as I take a step forward. James wraps his hand around my cock and starts stroking me and I let out a moan.

"You like that baby?" James asks me. I shake my head yes.

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" James asks me.

"I…I want you to stroke my cock until I'm hard, and…and then I want…I want you to put your thick cock in my tight ass and fuck me until the both of us cum." I say.

"Mmmmmm, ok baby. I can't wait to ram my thick cock into your ass and hear you moan my name over and over until the both of us cum, screaming each other's name." James says as he starts stroking me faster.

"Fuck baby. Feels…feels so good. I…I want to see you stroke your thick cock hon, please." I say. James lets go of my cock and I look down and smile at the sight of him undoing his belt. Once he gets his belt undone, he unbuttons his jeans, and after pulling down the zipper, he stands up and pulls his jeans and boxer briefs down. I take hold of his thick cock and stroke it a couple of times. James kicks his pants and boxers away from him and then sits down. James grabs his dick with his right hand and starts stroking himself. He grabs my dick with his left hand and he starts stroking me and the both of us moan. Once we're both hard, I crawl onto the bed and get on my hands and knees.

"I want you on your back baby." James says.

"Mmmmm, ok." I say as I lay down, roll over and spread my legs. After James gets a condom and the lube out of his bag, he gets on the bed and crawls over to me. He sets the condom and the lube down on the bed.

"Can…can I ride you baby?" James asks me.

"Seriously?" I ask James.

"Yeah." James says.

"O…ok." I mumble.

"Thanks." James says.

"You're welcome. Kiss." I say as I sit up.

"Kiss." James says as he leans forward a bit and gives me a kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to grant me access. We battle for dominance for a few seconds and James eventually wins. A few seconds later, James pulls away, picks up the condom, opens it, takes the condom out of the wrapper, throws the wrapper on the ground, and slips it on my hard member. James and I use condoms when he wants to bottom. James picks up the bottle of lube, opens it, and squirts some onto the tip of the condom. He closes the lid and throws the lube on the ground. After coating the condom in lube, he wipes the excess lube on the bed, and after straddling me, he slowly sinks down on my hard cock.

"Oh fuck James. You're…you're so fucking tight baby." I mumble.

"It…it hurts. Fuck." James says.

"Let…let me know when you're ready." I say. A few seconds later, James nods his head and we start a steady pace. Every time he lifts up, I buck my hips.

"Oh god baby. I'm…I'm close." I say.

"Me…me too." James says. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, James rolls off of me and I let out a groan.

"That…that was amazing baby." I say.

"Yeah it was." James says as he runs a finger through his cum that's on my belly and sticks the finger in his mouth and moans.

"Shit baby. You're gonna get me worked up again." I say.

"Sorry." James mumbles as he leans down and runs his tongue through the cum.

"Mmmmmm baby. I taste really good." James says as I start to laugh.

"Yeah you do." I say. After James licks all of the cum off of my belly, he kisses me on the tummy and I roll my eyes. James reaches down to my flaccid penis…

"Fuck. The…the condom broke." James says.

"What? Are you sure?" I ask James.

"Yes I'm sure. The tip of the condom broke." James says as he takes the condom off of me and shows it to me.

"See baby, the tips broken." James says. I sit up and look at the condom.

"Fuck. Do…do you have any Plan B pills in your medical bag?" I ask James.

"No. I…I forgot to pack them. After…after we shower, can…can we go to Bobby's room and ask him for a Plan B pill?" James asks me.

"Sure baby. Let's get up and shower, ok?" I ask James.

"Ok. We have to be at the autograph signing in…25 minutes; but luckily it's at the comic book store that's right next to the hotel." James says.

**(A.N. They're gonna clean up their mess before they shower.) **

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:45 AM**

James and I just got done showering and after getting dressed, we grab room keys, wallets and cell phones, and exit our room and make our way to Bobby's room. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at Bobby's room and I frown at the sight of the wide open door.

"Bobby! Is everything ok in there? Bobby!" I yell as I start knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Jeff. You can come in if you want!" Bobby yells back. James and I walk into the room and the both of us head into the bedroom area.

"Hey guys. What brings you to my humble abode?" Bobby asks James and I.

"Do…do you have any Plan B pills?" James asks Bobby.

"Yeah. Do you need one?" Bobby asks James.

"Yes." James says.

"Ok. They're in my medical bag. Go ahead and grab one out of the bottle that's in the side pocket." Bobby says.

"Ok. Thanks." James says. After James gets a Plan B pill out of Bobby's medical bag, he takes it, and after saying good bye to Bobby, James and I exit his room and make our way down to the hotel lobby. Once in the lobby, we exit the hotel, turn left, and start walking to the comic book store. Once at the comic book store, we open the door and the both of us are grabbed by security and dragged over to a table. James and I sit down and before we know it, people are talking to us and we're talking to them and we're signing autographs for them, and one of the fans asks me for a hug, and I say ok, and I stand up, lean forward and wrap my arms around the woman, and she wraps her arms around me and she runs her hands down my back and squeezes my butt. I hear James growl and the lady let's go of me and I sit back down.

"Sorry about grabbing your butt sir. It's just…you…you have an amazing ass, and…yeah." The lady says.

"It's ok ma'am. I'm sorry my boyfriend growled at you. He…he can be a bit jealous at times." I say.

"Boyfriend?" The lady asks me.

"Yeah. James and I have been together for a little over a year." I say. **(A.N. The fans know that most of the wrestlers are gay, and most of them know who's dating who; but this lady didn't know that James and Jeff are together.) **

"Oh. I'm sorry I grabbed Jeff's ass James." The lady says to James.

"Whatever." James says. I elbow James in the side and say…

"Be nice James." I say.

"I'm sorry that I growled at you." James mumbles.

"James." I scold.

"What?" James asks me angrily.

"Be nice." I say. James rolls his eyes at me and quickly apologizes to the lady. The lady smiles at me and James growls again.

"James!" I scold.

"I'm gonna go now. I'm holding up the line. I'm looking forward to your match tonight against Bully Ray. I hope you win." The lady says.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day." I say.

"You too." She says as he takes a picture of me and walks off. _James is gonna get it when we get back to our room. I'm gonna use my studded belt. _

**A Few Hours Later: 2:45 PM**

James and I enter our hotel room and walk into the bedroom area. We had a lot of fun at Big Ben, and now it's time for James' punishment. He already apologized to me for being rude to the lady; but in our relationship, sorry doesn't always work. Sometimes we have to punish each other. When we were walking back to the hotel from Big Ben, I whispered…"You're gonna get a spanking when we get back to the hotel." Into James' ear, and he asked me…"Why?" and I told him…"You were extremely rude to the lady at the comic book store." And he said… "Sorry." And I said…"I know you're sorry; but sorry isn't gonna get you out of a spanking." He pouted at me and I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Take your jeans and boxer briefs off and bend over the side of the bed." I say to James. Without saying a word, James takes off his jeans and boxer briefs and bends over the side of the bed.

"Good boy. Do you want me to use my hand or my belt?" I ask James.

"Hand." James says.

"Ok." I say as I walk over to James. I give him a kiss on his shoulder, take a step back, raise my right hand, and bring it down on James' back side.

"Fuck. God damn it Jeff." James says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:10 PM**

My match against Bully Ray just ended. I won after hitting the Swanton Bomb on him. James won his match against Bobby. After I shower and get dressed, James and I grab our bags and exit our locker room and make our way to the parking garage.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:45 PM**

James and I strip down to our boxers, and after brushing our teeth, we go to bed.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I decided to throw Jesse's real life injury into the story. Jesse will be ok in a few hours; but James and Bobby want to "speed" up the process. Basically, if they don't "fix" him now, his body might not heal right in a few hours. I hope that makes sense. **

**02/12/2012 8:15 PM James' P.O.V. **

Bobby and I grab our medical bags and a back board and run down to the ring. A few seconds later, the both of us drop to our knees next to Jesse and start tending to him.

"Jesse. Can you hear me buddy? Jesse." I say.

"Mmhmmmhmmmmm." Jesse groans.

"Jesse, its James. Bobby and I are going to roll you onto your back, so we can have a better look at you, ok?" I ask Jesse.

"Uh-huh." Jesse mumbles. _At least he's responsive. _

"I'll keep his neck stabilized while you roll him onto his back, ok?" I ask Bobby.

"Ok." Bobby says. After stabilizing Jesse's neck, Bobby rolls him onto his back.

"Jesse buddy, I'm gonna put a collar on you and then we're gonna get you on a backboard and take you to my locker room, ok?" I ask Jesse.

"O…ok." Jesse mumbles. After I put a collar on Jesse, Bobby and I roll Jesse onto a backboard, and after strapping him onto the backboard, Bobby and I along with Stinger and Dixie, pick up the backboard and start walking. Most of the locker room is standing at the top of the stage area, and the security personnel are standing in front of the wrestlers.

"I…I want…I want my husband." Jesse mumbles.

"I'll call him for you when we get to my locker room, ok?" I ask Jesse.

"Ok." Jesse mumbles. Jesse's married to Austin Aries. Austin is sick right now, so he decided to stay home and rest.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 9:22 PM**

Bobby, Stinger, Dixie and I set Jesse down on the medical bed.

"I'm gonna call Austin and tell him what's going on. Can you start evaluating him without me?" I ask Bobby. Bobby shakes his head yes. **(A.N. Jeff's sick too, so he's at the house that he shares with James. The Superstars get sick; but they're usually only sick for a few hours. Like 8-24 hours.) **I walk over to my bag, open it, grab my cell phone, and after finding Austin's number, I press down on his number and put the phone to my ear. A few seconds later…

"Hello." Austin mumbles.

"Austin, its James. Can…can you come down to the Impact Wrestling Zone please? Jesse…" Before I can finish my sentence, Austin interrupts me.

"What…what happened to Jesse? Is…is he ok? Did…did something happen to him?" Austin asks me.

"I'll…I'll tell you everything when you get down here, ok?" I ask Austin.

"Please James. Please tell me. Is Jesse ok?" Austin asks me.

"He…he injured his neck, and…" Once again, before I can finish my sentence, Austin interrupts me.

"Oh…oh god. I'll…I'll be right there." Austin says as he hangs up the phone. I drop my phone into my bag and walk over to the medical bed.

"He's lost all feeling in his legs and arms. I suggest we take an X-Ray of his neck and back. After we're done with the X-Rays, we can set the bones back and put another collar on him, ok?" Bobby asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:55 PM**

The locker room door slams open and I turn my head to the left and frown at the sight of a scared looking Austin Aries. He rushes over to Jesse.

"Jesse baby, it's me Austin. I…oh god. I…I was so worried baby. I…" Austin mumbles the last part. He picks up Jesse's hand and kisses it.

"Bobby and I sedated him Austin. He…he can't hear you right now." I say. Austin shakes his head ok.

"We…we took an X-Ray of his neck and back and he has a fractured C-1 vertebrae and a spinal cord edema. We set his neck and put a collar on him. He…he's gonna be fully healed in a few hours." I say.

"O…ok. Can…can I stay with him tonight?" Austin asks Bobby and I.

"Sure. James and I are gonna stay with him as well. After he heals, we'll remove all of the medical equipment and then he can go home, ok?" Bobby asks Austin.

"Ok." Austin mumbles.

"Dixie." I say.

"Yes." Dixie says.

"Can…can I bum a cigarette?" I ask Dixie.

"Sure." Dixie says.

"Thanks ma'am." I mumble. After getting a cigarette and a lighter from Dixie, I say good bye to everyone and exit the locker room and make my way outside. Dixie and Stinger had to cancel tonights show. Most of the wrestlers were too upset to wrestle, so Dixie and Stinger made the tough decision to cancel tonights show.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**9:00 PM**

"Hey…hey James." Someone says. I turn my head to the left and I frown at the sight of an upset looking Mickie James.

"Hey…hey Mickie. Are…are you ok?" I ask Mickie as I light my cigarette and take a puff.

"I…I'm ok, it's just…is…is Jesse going to be ok? I mean…I know we have the ability to regenerate; but…fuck." Mickie mumbles the last part.

"Bobby…Bobby and I took an X-Ray of his neck and…and he has a fractured C-1 vertebrae and spinal cord edema. We…we set the bones back and…and put another collar on him. He…he should be fine in a few hours." I say to Mickie.

"Oh thank god. I…I was so worried. I…fuck, I don't know. It sounds stupid; but I thought he was gonna be paralyzed or something, you know?" Mickie asks me.

"Yeah, I know; but we do have the ability to regenerate and Bobby and I are good…good doctors, or whatever, and we…we know how to heal people." I say as I take another drag of my cigarette. The whole time Mickie and I have been talking, I have been walking. Now, I am standing a couple of feet away from Mickie.

"You…you have a point. Are…are you sure he's going to be ok?" Mickie asks me as she takes a puff of her cigarette.

"Yes Mickie, I'm sure." I say.

"O…ok. Can…can I have a hug?" Mickie asks me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask Mickie. Mickie shakes her head no. She takes a step forward and wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her. I give her a kiss on the forehead and then let go of her.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I ask Mickie.

"Sure." Mickie says. After getting the cell phone out of her purse, she hands it to me. After typing in his number, I press the call button, and put the phone to my ear. **(A.N. Mickie has a Sidekick from T-Mobile. I don't really know how those phones work.) **_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Hello." Jeff mumbles.

"Jeff baby, it's me James. How…how are you feeling baby? Are you still sick?" I ask Jeff.

"My tummy hurts and I have a headache; but I took a couple of ibuprofen and some Pepto so I should be ok in a few minutes. Aren't…aren't you supposed to be wrestling right about now?" Jeff asks me.

"Dixie and Stinger cancelled the show after Jesse got hurt." I say.

"Jesse…Jesse's hurt?" Jeff asks me.

"Yeah. He has a fractured C-1 vertebrae and spinal cord edema. Bobby and I set the bones back and put a collar on him. He…he should be fine in a few hours." I say as I take a drag of my cigarette.

"Oh my god. I…wow. Are…are you sure he's going to be ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Yeah. He's gonna be ok in a few hours, I promise." I say.

"Ok…good. Are…are you going to stay with him until he's healed?" Jeff asks me.

"I planned on it, unless you want me to come home" I say.

"No…no. You can stay there. I'll see you when you get home, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"O…ok. I'll bring you some donuts…how does that sound?" I ask Jeff.

"Sounds good baby. I'll talk to you later…love you, bye." Jeff says.

"Love you too, bye." I say as I hang up and hand the phone to Mickie.

"Damn Mickie…this cigarette Dixie gave me takes forever to burn." I say as I take another drag.

"What kind is it?" Mickie asks me. I look at the cigarette and grin.

"It's a Pall Mall." I say.

"Yeah, those do take forever to burn." Mickie says as she takes a drag of her cigarette. I hear the door to the garage open, and I turn my head and I am met with the sight of Stinger.

"James…Bobby…Bobby needs you. Jesse…Jesse isn't breathing." Stinger says. I drop my cigarette and start running. I run over to Stinger and start asking questions.

"What…what happened?" I ask Steve.

"I…I don't know. He was fine one second and the next, he quit breathing." Steve says. I nod my head ok, open the door, and start running. A few seconds later…I open the door to my locker room and run inside. Bobby is doing chest compressions on Jesse and I run over to them so I can help. I grab the bag away from Dixie and squeeze it a couple of times. Bobby starts doing chest compressions again. **(A.N. If you ever watch medical shows, you know what I'm talking about when I say "bag.") **

"Come on Jesse. Come on!" Bobby yells. I look at Austin and I frown at the sight of him crying.

"What…what the fuck happened?" I ask Bobby.

"I…I don't know. He was fine…and then he quit breathing and a few seconds later, his heart stopped. I…I intubated him and…and fuck. Come on Jesse…come on. Squeeze the bag." Bobby says to me. I squeeze it a couple of times and Bobby starts doing chest compressions again.

"This…this isn't working. Dixie…can you go get the AED out of my locker room please?" Bobby asks Dixie. Dixie shakes her head yes.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:32 PM**

"Time…time of death…9:32 pm." Bobby says.

**A.N. Time of death? What? That doesn't make sense. They can't die. Please read and review. Thanks. **


End file.
